


Illuminate

by Terapsina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic Revealed, Pre Mergana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their destiny was dark. But what if Merlin had chosen to speak instead of staying silent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [20 DAYS OF MERLIN (GLOBAL)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41947) by iamacolinmorganist. 



> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> AN: I wrote this a while ago because of a gifset by iamacolinmorganist on Tumblr and published it there, but then didn't put it here. Partially because it's so short, partially because I didn't have the guts. And I recently noticed how that's become a bad habit with lots of my little drabbles. So I'm in the process of fixing it right now.

*o0O0o*

* **Illuminate** *

*o0O0o*

She turns away and he feels the chance slipping through his fingers. Every second is like a grain of sand escaping his palm and falling away into the aether. And yet despite his every instinct urging him to speak… Merlin turns away, stepping towards the door, ready to leave her alone with her fears. Leave Morgana to face her destiny as alone as he's been facing his.

All he hears is the warnings of Kilgharrah, the cautioning of Gaius. And as much as he _wishes_ he could just blurt out his secret to her… he can't. He _can't_.

But as he's about to touch the handle, he hears it. Her single released sob is barely louder than a whisper, but he catches it and freezes in place. She's crying. Morgana… the fearless, caring, beautiful Lady Morgana, who stares in the faces of bandits and Kings in defiance, is crying. And it's his fault. Because he can still those tears. He just has to… has to…

"Morgana."

His voice is raw, the pressure in his chest is building so he closes his eyes, fighting off his own terrified thoughts. And turns around.

She's looking at him, confusion and the hurt he inflicted with his silence a moment ago stark across her face. He sees her opening her mouth, but he can't let her speak, not now, if he waits a second longer he might lose this wave of courage and he can't allow that to happen. Not again.

"I'm sorry."

And then. Before he's even finished he extends his palm at her like he's reaching for her forgiveness, and lets loose a spark of magic, guiding it to form a flame and giving it life.

He captures her eyes with his and sees as they widen in shock. Sees it as her fear lessens, if only by the slightest raindrop and is replaced by comprehension, then surprise and relief.

"You _do have magic_ Morgana…as do I."

And though he extinguishes the flame when her takes her hand in his, there's a different fire taking it's place without his notice. It's too small to be seen or felt this soon since it's birth, but it is tying them together already, illuminating the once dark destiny they had been fated for.

"I'm not alone?"

"No. We're not. Not anymore."


End file.
